Content aware image editing involves several techniques aimed at displaying images without distortion on various media (e.g., cell phones, PDAs). Image editing may involve defining paths of least importance in an image and removing these paths to reduce image size or moving a crop window to cover salient objects within a frame. Editing may also involve manually defining areas in which pixels may not be modified, and offer the ability to remove whole objects from photographs.
Similarly, content aware video editing involves reconstructing or processing the video for better viewership. In sport events, for example, several cameras may be used to record a game. The operator of each camera may focus on action and also may attempt to anticipate future events. The operator may employ video techniques such as subtle zoom, constant velocity panning, and avoidance of sudden jerks to provide a pleasant experience for viewers. A director may determine which cameras should be broadcast live during the game in real-time.
Alternatively, the game may be recorded. Content of videos recorded by various cameras used for recording the event may be edited to produce a final video showing selected features and moments of the game. Editing the content of the videos may attempt to include moments of action and choose the camera that has a given view at a given moment in time. A final video may adhere to professional production techniques.